Duncan and Courtney go sailing
by ihavealife
Summary: final chapter is up! thanks for reading guys!
1. the cause and purpose

Duncan: hey princess!

Courtney: i really wish youd stop calling me that. I have a name you know..

Duncan: sure you do. Okay listen. I know we have a challenge today and knowing Chris.. it will be hard and scary..

Courtney: and your point?

Duncan: so my point is.. if you ever get scared, you know who's arms are open to accept a snuggle smirks

Duncan yawns and stretches as he leans in and wraps his arm over Courtney.

Courtney: yah right Duncan. Im not scared of anything! See, i cant even tell if your being sincere or obnoxious! Argh!

She pushes him away and he falls to the floor.

Geoff runs in.

Geoff: DUDE!

Duncan: she'll come running back.. you wait and see.

* * *

IN THE MESS HALL:

Chris: you know.. behind this hard and handsome exterior (points at himself) is a kind and romantic mushy kind of guy.

Gwen: HAHAHAHAHA. Oh.. wait. Your being serious

Chris: AHEM. Well as i was saying.. todays challenge not only requires strength and patience.. it tests your romantic side as well.

Lindsay: oh YAY!

Chris: today.. each and every one of you will step into the confession can and place your ballot in the EXTREME BOX OF ROMANCE. On each ballot are the names of each and every camper left here on the island with a boys column and a girls column. You will check of a name from each gender. Those names are who you think would make the best TDI couple. Oh and you CANNOT i repeat CANNOT vote for yourself. The two winners will be pampered then sent on a romantic cruise for three days.

Chef wheels two racks of clothing, make up and shoes.

Heather: then how do you win?!

Chris: ... you don't. Todays uhh.. "challenge" is just for the sake of high ratings and classic entertainment. Voting will start.. now.

* * *

CONFESSION CAM:

Gwen: okay this is.. really different. I mean, we had to run from bears and survive on our own! A romantic challenge? Not really what you would expect from a guy like Chris. Who am i voting for? Well.. ive seen Duncan and Courtney together.. a lot.

Owen: im voting for Duncan.. and Courtney!

Lindsay: im sooo breaking the rules for this.. but im voting for Gwen and Todd.. his name IS Todd right? Heather is going to kill me once she finds out!

Courtney: umm.. Geoff and Bridgette. I mean its sooo obvious theyre gonna win

Duncan: Geoff and his girl.

Trent: hmm.. Duncans a cool guy.. i think hed like to go on that cruise with Courtney..?

Bridgette: hmm.. i vote Gwen and Trent.

Geoff: DUNCAN AND COURTNEY DUDES!

Heather: ugh. Since i cant vote for myself i say Owen and Izzy. We could do without them for a couple of days.


	2. pimped and ready to go

* * *

Chris: campers.. your votes have been tallied and we have our winning couple. The majority of the people here believe that... Duncan and Courtney need to spend some QUALITY time together.

Courtney and Duncan's eyes widen and jaws drop to the floor.

Duncan: well princess looks like your stuck with me for three days winks

Courtney: I DEMAND A RE COUNT. This isn't possible! I don't even LIKE him!

Bridgette: awe c'mon Courtney you so DO like him! Even Geoff agrees! It might even be fun! And besides.. you two always argue. Were all hoping that you guys come back with a closer.. MUCH closer relationship.

Chris: Courtney.. don't make me replay all the previous episodes. You don't want me to do that now.. do we?

Chef laughs

Chris: well.. looks like our two winners are off for a day of pampering. Courtney and Duncan will each choose two people to help them get ready for their big date.. trip thing!

Courtney: fine. Bridgette and Gwen!

Duncan: um.. Geoff and.. DJ

Chris: okay Chef you heard em' its time for them to be GLAMORIFIED!

* * *

Duncan: i swear on my juvenile record that if you two change me in big ways ill re arrange your face. Got it?

DJ gulps and Geoff pats him on the back.

Geoff: no worries man. Courtney like you the way you are.. pierced and punked up.. right?

DJ: uh.. aha yeah man! We just have to find you decent shoes.. and maybe a suit.

Duncan: you know if it weren't for this whole "just Courtney and me for three days" thing i would have beaten something up already.

* * *

Courtney: OWCH! GWEN! What are you doing to my hair?!

Gwen: nothing.. special. Just oh you know.. brushing it?

Bridgette giggles.

Bridgette: Courtney, your just gonna have to face the facts here. Your going on a cruise with Duncan and you are going to ENJOY IT ALRIGHT?! For the good of the team!

Courtney: well if you put it that way then i guess i could..try. but it will be impossible! I mean, Duncan and i don't even like eachother!

Gwen rolls her eyes.

Gwen: ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Stop living in a frickin hole Courtney!

* * *

Chris: well now that our two campers are ready for the cruise, this is where we kick their butts off this island for three days and force them to enjoy eachother. Hey you camera guys. (points at camera men). I want you to follow them. Nothing screams high ratings like secret cameras winks oh yah! Hey Duncan, try to keep everything you do with Courtney rated G.. PG at the most. We don't want complaints saying our show is too graphic for kids.

Duncan: there are gonna be cameras?

Chris: ...noo .

Duncan: wow you look really hot

Courtney: umm.. thanks?

Duncan: no problem, Princess.

Courtney cautiously takes Duncan's arm and steps onto the giant cruise ship. There they are scheduled to have dinner on the high class balcony.


	3. he loves me he loves me not

Waitress: you must be Duncan! and.. Courtney

Obviouslsy this blonde and absolutely grogeous waitress had a thing for Duncan and did not pprove of Courtney at all whatsoever.

Waitress: OMG! i watch the show every week and i LOVE YOU!! im on tv right now arent i? -fixes her hair-

Duncan, who would normally have already been all over this hot girl was completely ignoring her and only staring at Courtney

Courtney: uhh Duncan? look its a really pretty girl whos hitting on you. so go on ill be..somewhere else okay?

Waitress: ALRIGHT!!

Courtney turns around to leave but Duncan grabs her hand

Duncan: uh princess? i only see one hot girl in front of me right now.

Waitress: your too kind

Duncan: i meant Courtney you idiot.

Courtney: ... what?

Waitress turns around and runs away in tears.

Courtney: what was that? -smiles and blushes-

Duncan: i only speak the truth babe.

Courtney: but did you see her?! she looked like a hotter Lindsay!

Duncan: yah i saw her but i was too busy caring about you.

Courtney: since when are you this sappy?

Duncan: no idea actually

* * *

FURTHER INTO THE DINNER--

Courtney: this isnt so bad actually

Duncan: what the food?

Courtney: no i mean this trip thing.

Duncan: well duh. your with me princess.

Courtney: ..noo i mean. no chris.. no chef.. no cameras

Duncan: mmhmm..

Duncan puts his hand on Courtney's leg and moves up

Courtney: UGH YOU ARE SUCH A PIG. AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE ACTUALLY NICE!

Ducnan: and this makes up for it princess.

Courtney takes her water and spills it on top of his head -giggles-

Duncan: oh no you did not!

he takes his water and spills it on her head. soon a giant water fight occurs and they are kicked out of the resteraunt

Courtney: great. look what you did now.

Duncan: me? whatever

Courtney: Duncan you are such a...

Duncan: pig? ogre? neanderthal? i dare you to say it

Courtney: ... thats all i got

Duncan: thought so.


	4. an unexpected surprise

Chris: okay campers! do you remember when we sent Duncan and Courtney off on their _romantic_ cruise?

Geoff: How could we forget dude? that was like yesterday.

Chris: SHH! when we play it it will look like it was a long time ago!

Geoff: right. sorry man.

Chris: ANYWAYS. ahem. so we secretly planted cameras EVERYWHERE. and tonight on total drama island we are going to spy on those two lovebirds in our new surround sound outdoor movie theatre!

Gwen: that is just SICK!

Heather: ugh. whatever. how did you even afford this theatre anyways?

Chris: its called sponsers Heather. lots and lots of sponsers. OH CHEF HATCHET!

chef wheels in a cart full of popcorn and movie candy

Owen: AWESOME!

Chris: lets see how these two are doing then shall we? -turns television on-

Bridgette: whoa. why are those two soaking wet?

* * *

Courtney: well if it werent for your perverted leg touching i wouldnt have spilled water on you!

Duncan: well if you werent so cute when your mad i wouldnt have spilled water on you either!

Courtney: -ponders- FINE!

Duncan: are we done argueing now or do you wanna head to our rooms?

Courtney: -sigh- okay. this dress that Brdigette and Gwen put me in is so freaking tight when its wet

Duncan checks her out and Courtney pushes him.

they walk over to the receptionist desk

Courtney: we'd like to check into our rooms please.

Lady: yes your names please?

Courtney: im Courtney and thats Duncan.

Lady: you two are from Total Drama Island! i swear we donated some big theatre to you guys.. i wonder how theyre using it. no matters.. ill just check you in and.. oh dear. did you say rooms? theres only one room available for you two. and theres a note attached to it from Chris Mcclean.

Courtney snatches the note from her

_Courtney, Duncan. this is a ROMANCE challenge remember? ONE room if you know what i mean :) have fun!_

Duncan mumbles: and i thought he said he wanted this to be rated G.

Courtney: what did you say?

Duncan: nothing. lets just leave before we freeze out here.

* * *

DJ: yo chris.. you booked ONE room fr those two? but arent they going to kill eachother in their sleep?

Chris chuckles: nope. hey Gwen, Bridgette.. did you guys set the dress up like i asked you to?

Gwen: oh yah. the dress was all hooked up like you planned.

Chris: aaaand Geoff.. you did give Duncan the "special" suit right?

Geoff: definately dude! things are about to heat up!

Chris: excellent..

* * *

The "couple" go up to their rooms and they open the door to reveal it to be very small and hot.

Courtney: why is this room so hot? ugh. im going to try and get a cooler room.

Duncan: you do that princess but.. im going to change up first. this suit is surprisingly hot and stuffy..

Courtney: and this dress is seriously choking me!

Courtney attempts to get it off herself in the bathroom but cant do it.

Courtney: ..crap. umm.. Duncan? i reaaaallly dont want to ask but.. i need your help

Duncan: the Princess needs help? amazing

Courtney: shuttup! its just this stupid dress is killing me. its like literally binding me andi need your help unzipping the back. AND NO MORE!

Duncan smirks as he takes the back of her dress and searches for the zipper underneath her hair. CCourtney feels sudden chills running down her spine as his cold hands touch her delicate skin. suddenly a giant ripping sound is heard and Courtney's dress is no longer on her body but on the floor revealing very elegant lengerei. Duncan would notice but his suit suddenly rises to an unbearable temperature and he strips off his jacket and shirt. the two look relieved until Courtney looks up and screams. Duncan gazes in awe at her half naked body and smiles to himself

Duncan: oh. wow.

Courtney: OH CRAP!

* * *

Chris: hehehe. water binding dress with ripping action at the push of a button -holds out red button- and ultra heat suit for teh price of 99.99. classic! -winks-

Geoff, DJ, Bridgette, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy and Harold all gasp

Harold: ..booobies...


	5. just gets better and better

Duncan: well well well.. you even wore your hottest underwear just for the occasion -grins-

Courtney who was in a state of shock quickly snaps out of it

Courtney: DUNCAN! YOU SICK LITTLE.. YOU JUST RIPPED MY DRESS!

Duncan: me!? how is this my fault?! and stop staring at my chest. but thanks for notcing that i work out babe

Courtney: are you insane?!

Duncan: a bit. but i didnt do it! and im telling the truth this time princess.

Courtney: wait a second. my hottest underwear?! you think a thong and a lacey bra is my HOTTEST? your even stupider than i thought.

Duncan: you lost me there.

Courtney: i mean, please. every girl wears this on a daily basis. but thats not the point! STOP STARING AT MY BOOBS DUNCAN!

Duncan: i cant help it!

* * *

Chris: ahahahaha. does anybody else think this is just too much?

Owen: umm. i do.

* * *

Duncan starts to laugh hysterically

Courtney: what now you pig?

Duncan: i just realized we were fighting half naked. haha

Courtney: CRAP! -runs to the bathroom to get changed into pajama shorts and tank top-

when she comes out however, Duncan is wearing nothing but his everyday island blue shorts without a top.

Courtney: put some clothes on and DONT talk to me. okay?

Duncan: i just saw you in lengerei. i think i deserve a little more than just the silent treatment if you know what i mean -winks-

Courtney: how do you even joke in a time like...

_knock knock knock ROOM SERVICE FOOLS! I MEAN... AHEM. ROOM SERVICE! (unnaturaly high pitched voice)_

Duncan opens the door revealing a very large woman with a unibrow and mustache handing them a cart of wine and other alchoholic beverages.

* * *

Chris: we kinda spent all our money on the trick clothing so all we couldnt afford a room maid.. thats why Chef is taking a part time job on the cruise. were getting this on camera right? RIGHT!?

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT:

Duncan was doing something secretive with a bottle of whiskey in the bathroom

* * *

Chris: oh c'mon. whats the dude doing now?

Geoff: i think hes rubbing alchohol on his neck..?

Chris: that is one messed up dude.

* * *

Ducnan comes out of the washroom.. drunk. or so Courtney thought.

Duncan: hello princess -he slurred-

Courtney: i told you not to talk to me.. wait. are you drunk?!

Duncan: only a bit. you cant expect a delinquit to not drink when he has free chances sweetheart.

Courtne: come here!

Duncan: as you wish

Courtney grabs Duncan and sniffs his neck area.

Courtney: YOU ARE DRUNK. you know better than that! oh wait. no you dont. ugh. whatever you wont remember this when your back in reality so.. lets get you in bed before you hurt yourself

Duncan: awwe you care! c'mere you!

Duncan grabs her by the waist and pulls her down on the bed.

Courtney: stop! we have to put you in bed right now Duncan!

Duncan: with you?

Courtney: ..no! not with me! -slaps forhead- okay look. i know your drunk. but i really dont want you doing somthing stupid.

Duncan: your so hot when your worried you know that?

Courtney gulps down some wine in frustration.

Duncan: you drank some!? didnt see that coming..

Courtney: well soemtimes i have to loosen up to you know! especially when people like you bother me past my breaking point. now shut up and kiss me!

Courtney jumps and Duncan and kisses him passionately until she was sitting on top of him with her hands in his against the bed.

Duncan: you really ARE drunk. shit. nonetheless.. you should know that im not really drunk.. at all

Courtney keeps kissing him until he grabs her and kisses her neck.

Duncan (whispers) : you know.. when you wake up from this your going to be SO pissed off at me

Courtney: mmhmm

Duncan: but its worth it -smirks-

* * *

Chris: WHOA. TOTALLY did not see that one coming.

the remaining campers could not tear their eyes away from the giant screen.

Bridgette: poor Courtney! she has no idea what shes doing!

Geoff: so thats what the alcohol was for.. dudes got some sick moves man!


	6. TWIST!

Duncan wakes up in the morning the next day to see that Courtney is already out of bed and getting ready.

Duncan: damn. i better start sucking up to her right now.. -to himself-

Duncan: umm.. mroning sunshine..?

Courtney: good morning Duncan.

Duncan: look.. im bracing myself for the worst here..

Courtney: what are you talking about?

Duncan: you mean your not mad at me?

Courtney: FOR WHAT!? what on earth did you do Duncan?!

Duncan: okay lets pretend that i acted drunk to piss you off and then i accidently got you drunk and then you kinda of made out with me.. hottly though i might add.

Courtney looks shocked but all of a sudden bursts out into laughter

Courtney: hahahahahahaha! oh my goodness! hahaha

Duncan: heh.. heh.. what?

Courtney: Duncan.. you of all people should know that a single gulp of wine wont get me drunk.

Duncan: ... but you.. i uhh..

Courtney: Duncan.. i wasnt drunk. -giggles-

* * *

Chris: our campers are returning today and from the footage we saw last night.. the remaining people here are.. kinda freaked out.

Gwen: freaked out?! we just saw Duncan and Courtney basically.. do it!

Leshawna: man that aint funny! poor girl has probbaly beaten the living pants out of him by now!

Harold: booobies

Geoff: look dudes! theyre back!

the cruise boat stops at the dock of shame. Duncan has his arm around her waist as they walk towards the rest.

Bridgette: ohmygosh Courtney! are you okay?! im so sorry! i thought the dress was gonna.. wait. your smiling?

Geoff walks up to Duncan and fist bumps him.

Duncan: yep.. princess and i are good now. no more fighting we promise.. -his hands slide down to her butt-

Courtney: hey! - she kicks him in the kiwis- DONT PUSH IT DUNCAN!

Duncan: what are you talking bout sweetie? if your butt wasnt so uptight all the time..

Courtney: you are such a pig you know that! why cant i have one day where you arent a pervert?

Duncan: because you love me like that!

Courtney: says who?!

Gwen: -sigh- and here i thought things were going to be quiter around here.

Leshawna: -rolls eyes- true dat.

Everyone walks away leaving the two by themselves.

Courtney: nice acting Duncan

Courtney winks at him and kisses him gently on his cheek

Duncan: your not too bad yourself -smirk-


End file.
